hclfandomcom-20200214-history
Anthony Rosario
Background Before HCL, Anthony Rosario was the owner and head salesman of "Sizzling Tony's Used Cars" in Jupiter, Florida. He was one of the best salesman in the state, mostly selling old junkers to senior citizens who wanted a nostalgia car since they retired. His good looks has helped him in this regard as well, and he gets called "Sonny" a lot. He was suspsended for 6 months when he knocked out a customer who was trying to return a car because he thought he had been sold a lemon. During the time away from work, he trained and joined up with the HCL. Rosario has become the knockout king of the middle weights in his short time. Unsurprisingly, he has used this to his advantage at his other job, claiming that his prices will "Knock you out!". Also he has strong-armed some unsure customers into signing by threatening to get rough. Rosario has scored all of his wins by knockout, including a devastating ground knockout of Steve Bonaventure, as is a serious top contender for the HCL Middleweight Championship. MMA record |- | |align=center| | Burt Penass | | HCL 56 | September 18, 2016 |align=center| |align=center| | Landover, Maryland | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 4-5 | A-Von Cooley | TKO (Punches) | HCL 52 | May 29, 2016 |align=center| 2 |align=center| 1:16 | Enumclaw, Washington | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 4-4 | Ricky Malone | TKO (Punches) | HCL 43 | August 30, 2015 |align=center| 3 |align=center| 1:45 | Window Rock, Arizona | Cont. Semi, FOTN |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 4-3 | Caramel Thunderbird | TKO (Punches) | HCL 33 | August 31, 2014 |align=center| 2 |align=center| 3:37 | Modesto, California | For the HCL Middleweight Championship |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 4-2 | Fernando Pasquale | TKO (Punches) | HCL 27 | January 12, 2014 |align=center| 2 |align=center| 2:03 | Tupelo, Mississippi | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 3-2 | "The Gooz" | KO (Mounted punches) | HCL 21 | June 9, 2013 |align=center| 2 |align=center| 2:59 | Tupelo, Mississippi | For the HCL Middleweight Championship |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 3-1 | Steve Bonaventure | KO (Mounted punches) | HCL 18 | March 24, 2013 |align=center| 2 |align=center| 1:22 | Los Angeles, California | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 2-1 | "Slim" Lindley | Decision (unanimous) | HCL 15 | February 10, 2013 |align=center| 3 |align=center| 5:00 | London, England | MW Semifinal |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 2-0 | Ronald Shemp | KO (left hook) | HCL 13 | January 13, 2013 |align=center| 1 |align=center| 4:57 | Hanford, California | MW Quarterfinal, KO of the Night |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 1-0 | Victor Rankine | KO (left head kick) | HCL 11 | November 4, 2012 |align=center| 2 |align=center| 3:50 | Lakehurst, New Jersey | MW First Round, KO of the Night |} ----